


Hellspawn

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Albany is mostly done, Ari gives him a hard time, M/M, although Oswald tries to, not in the happy way this time, you can't like everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Albany hopes that one day the ground will open and swallow Ari where she stands, sending her directly to the depths of the Underdark.





	

Albany hopes that one day the ground will open and swallow Ari where she stands, sending her directly to the depths of the Underdark. After all, one of the gods has to notice, sooner or later, and they will know that she belongs there on the first sight. Albany does not know which realm of hellscape she crawled out of, although he has a few probable guesses, but he is determined to send her back, fast. It is a mercy thing, really, just to reunite Ari with her people, and making Oswald cry has nothing to do with that.

 

He grinds his teeth when she offhandedly calls the Prince selfish, but when she claims he is weak, Albany snaps. It is Oswald's plea that stays his hand and tongue, but the woman does not notice, only laughs as she talks about bringing dogs to heel.

 

Still, she is useful, and Oswald needs her, as much as Albany would like to deny that. He only wishes they could stay far enough for her not to get under their skin so often. He knows one day Oswald will not be there to issue a command.


End file.
